Jade's Cousin
by Purplepeep221
Summary: Jade's Cousin (Chloe) moves to HA when her parent's die. She's dating Beiber, but when feelings grow for Beck what will happen? Based on the episode Tori fixes Jade and Beck. (Tori's not in this story, Chloe's replacing her)
1. Chloe Arrives

**A/N: Tori isn't in this story, she may only be mentioned once or twice though. This is based on the episode: "The Worst Couple" and "Tori fixes Beck and Jade"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any characters mentioned.**

* * *

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"HURRY UP!" Jade screamed from downstairs.

"I'M COMING!" I shouted back.

I ran down the stairs of our apartment, grabbed my keys and bag and slammed the door. Jade was already in her car waiting for me. "I was just about to leave! Where the hell have you been?!"

"Getting ready! It takes a long time to look good, _especially_ on your first day... and trust me I know..." I look down at my feet blinking back the tears.

"Hey, HEY!" She said rubbing my arm "it's okay, look I'm sorry lets just get to school yeah?"

"Yeah"

Jade filled me in with all the do's and don't's of HollyWood Arts as we drove. She told me all about her "friends" there's André (a song composer), Cat (a bipolar singer, actor, make-up artist etc.), Robbie (an "awful" singer and tranquilest, he has a creepy puppet called Rex apparently), and Beck (an actor, stunt man etc. etc. I think she's got a thing for him! We'll soon find out!)

"We're here!" Jade said as we pulled into the parking lot! This school was amazing! There's gymnasts and dancers _everywhere_! This is my kinda school. Just as I was about to get out Jade pulled me back.

"Hey what's wrong?!"

"There's two things you gotta know. 1) I'm a lot different to at home."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean... Well you'll see. And 2) Don't reveal your, well our, secret"

"I wasn't planning to..." I replied

"Good, you're in all my classes so, let's go!"

We got out the car and walked into the school, on the way Jade pushed 3 people out the way, shouted at 2 and threatened all of them! Now that's the old Jade I know and love! (I haven't seen her like this since my parents died! Ever since she's looked after me so well, I mean when I went to tell her she pushed me into the fireplace, but we're cool now) When we got in a girl with red hair came running up to us.

"Hey-Hey!" she said, _very_ excitedly!

"Chloe, Cat, Cat, Chloe" Jade said bluntly I put my hand out for her to shake, she didn't shake, she dragged! She dragged me to three boys while going on about something to do with her brother... I don't know? I turned round for help from Jade, but she'd seemed to have disappeared!

"Hey guys!" 'Cat' said in her high-pitched tone, "this is Chloe!"

"Hi" the first boy said, he looked an awful lot like Andy Samberg!

"Hey" said the next, a guy holding a keyboard under one arm and a _huge_ bottle of chocolate beverage under the other.

The last just stared at me, he had insane hair and was _so_ cute! Wait what am I saying I have a boyfriend!

"Chloe, this is Robbie, André and Beck!" Cat explained

"Hey, I'm Jade's cousin, Chloe!" I said with a smile.

"Yo-Your who?!" The Robbie kid stuttered

"Jade's cousin, ya know, Jade West. She knows you?" As I said this, Beck stormed off! He looked pretty angry, but upset at the same time.

"Don't worry about him," André said "what's your first class?"

"Erm, singing with Mr-"

"I know who you mean, I'll show ya the way. Yo' coming Cat?"

"Sure!"

They both walked to class with me! As we were about to go in my PearPhone vibrated. I looked at my phone to see a text from Justin, 'Good Luck Bbs, see you after school ;) xxx' Yes, Justin Beiber's my boyfriend! We grew up together, but we're more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. But I love him more than anything! What's really bugging me though is why that Beck dude just stormed off... Oh well...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please R&R if you like and more will be up soon :D xox**


	2. Offending 2 girls in one day!

"Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or any of its characters DanWarp does! :D**

* * *

**Beck's P.O.V**

Why would Jade do this? Why wouldn't she just tell me? ASDFGHJKL! She seems so genuine, so sweet and kind and so beautiful! I can't believe I'm saying this about the person who replaced Tori! ...WHY WOULD JADE DO THIS TO ME?

"Hey Beck!"

"Hey Beck!"

"Hey Beck!"

I heard three annoying voices come from behind me! "Hi Katy, Louise and wait who are you?"

"HUH! He don't know our names!" they screeched!

Ha gets 'em every time

**Chloe's P.O.V**

After class Cat and André shown me where I'd probably find Jade. We found her finally at the Asphalt Cafe!

"Hey Jade, thanks for leaving me earlier!" I said throwing down my bag and placing my pizza on the table we were at. Robbie was also at the table with her, we all joined them as that Beck dude joined us.

"Hey, there were people I need to avoid at times" she said, staring at Beck as she spoke. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. She got up slowly and gritted through her teeth "Get off me!"

"I need to speak to you..." He calmly replied, woah this boy has skill most boys would have pissed 'em selves by now! "It's urgent"

"Go on then" she gestured for him to carry on.

"No in private"

"Then no!" She replied, Beck then pulled her from the table and back inside the school! Jade screamed insults all the way, but Beck didn't give up! He sure has some courage to drag her places... Wait ain't she got a thing for him?

**Jade's P.O.V**

"This better be important!" I said as he flung me into the janitor's closet "And easy! You're lucky you still gotta head!"

"So...?"

"So what? Beck you aren't explaining anything"

"The newbie"

"Oh! She's a friend..."

"Don't lie, I already know"

"Then why the hell are you asking?!"

"You gonna tell her?"

"What that we dated? No" I said bluntly

"Why?" He asked

"She don't need to know, we aren't happening, she weren't here when we were so why should we tell her?"

"I dunno, I..."

"Bye" I said, while walking out the door. I ignored him when he called after me...

**Beck's P.O.V**

"Jade wait..." I called after her, of course she ignored me. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked back outside to the cafe.

"Hey Beck, what was that about?" André asked

"Nothing to worry about" I said while staring at Chloe immediately making André suspicious.

"Do you guys know each other?" He asked

"No never met each other" Chloe replied, "Well I've never met you?" She then addressed me

"No...No, I've never met you either..."

"Woah! He speaks! Look I don't know what your problem is Beck, but if you're gonna just stare at me and never actually speak to me, then that offends me quite a lot" She said as she got up taking her stuff as she went.

"Way to go man!" says André

"Thanks for the commentary" I said, getting up to find her.

* * *

**I know this one was shorter but I had to leave it there otherwise I don't know when I'd stop! XD xox**


	3. It's a Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters mentioned!**

* * *

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I walked all the way back to my plain locker. Why do everyone have such cool lockers and I have... this... Just then my PearPhone started ringing again. I smiled when I saw the caller I.D.

"Hey!" I said into the phone

"Hey babe! How's your first day?" the voice said

"Not that good, made a few friends... and an enemy!"

"Woah, you're having a busy day. Can we go for a ride later?" (me and Justin have this thing that if one of us are upset we'll give each other a call and go out in his limousine, then stay over night at each other's places!)

"Yeah sure, normal time?"

"Of course... Yeah one minute. Look hun I gotta go, Love you!"

"Love you too" I said as he hung up.

**Beck's P.O.V**

I finally saw her at her locker, she was on her phone. Great she thinks I'm her enemy! Once she hung up I went over.

"Oh, its you..." she said as I tapped her on her arm

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset you, you see you remind me a lot about..." I remembered about not telling her about me and Jade "one of my ex-girlfriends"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I-I don't know" not sure of what to say.

"So... Is that it?"

"Ergh, actually no... I wanna be friends it's just hard to talk to you as... well ya know..."

"I take it she dumped you then?"

"Yeah..."

"Well if we were to spend some time together, you know hang out, maybe we could become quite good friends?" she suggested

"Yeah okay!" I agreed "I know! How about I help you sort out your locker. We could order pizza, get to know each other!"

"'kay, when? Tomorrow?"

"Sure, my place"

"Where's your place?"

"I'll text you," I answered knowing I don't have her number, "We better get to class"

**Chloe's P.O.V**

After that me and Beck walked to class.

"So what do you do?" He asked

"Triple attack!"

"Ah! I'm an actor, stunt man etc."

"Cool!" Once we'd taken our seats I realised, he hasn't got my number. I wrote it down on a piece of paper and slid it to him. My phone then beeped 'thanks :) x' I looked over at Beck and he smiled and winked at me. 'no prob x' I replied while saving his number in my phone! This has been a great day!

* * *

**Sozzy for another shorty, please R&R I wanna know what you guys think!**


	4. Upset

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or any characters mentioned! :D **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I heard the beep from outside I grabbed my dressing gown, put on my uggs and ran outside. "HEY!" I say jumping inside. I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Hi,"

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned

"I'd rather not say right now"

"Why not babes?" I say sitting up from his arms "Is it something I've done?"

"No! You couldn't do ANYTHING to upset me" He says pushing my hair from my face.

"Then tell me?"

"Look can we just relax while we drive and I'll tell you when we're at mine!"

"Okay..." I give in, sitting in the corner pouting

"STOP! Please" He says looking really upset "Come on!" He pats the space next to him

"Justin, you're scaring me!"

"It's okay I promise" He says kissing my forehead as I place it on his chest.

*30 minutes later*

"So schools good?" He asks as we climb out.

"Yeah I guess, so come on. Out with it!" He has a questioning look on his face. "What you were so upset about? You said you'd tell me when we got here!"

"Oh erm yeah... I lied sorry!"

"What do you mean?!"

"After I made some hot chocolate!" He smiles winking.

"Haha" I say walking into the living room. 5 minutes later he brings two mugs of coco and sits next to me. I take mine while he puts his other hand around me. I take a sip then say "So...?"

"I love you. I really do!" He begins

"What do you want?" I smile

"Huh... Permission to date someone else?" My smile slowly faded...

"Wh-what do you mean?!" I ask my eyes slowly tearing up!

"No babes, please don't cry! I didn't want to upset you that's why didn't tell you." He sighs and carries on "I love you, I really do and I always have ever since we were three! I just think maybe I love someone else like a girlfriend." I didn't know what to think... I mean I thought there was someone else for me too, but I didn't want it to end this soon. "Hun, I love you like a sister, I treat you like a big brother would! Do you know where I'm coming from?"

"Yeah, yeah... I understand... Look I gotta go" I say hurrying out, trying not to cry

"Chloe? CHLOE! You can't walk home this late!" I hear him running after me

"Watch me"

"I am! I'm gonna watch you all the way!"

"JUST GO HOME JUSTIN!" I shout breaking down in tears! He wraps his arms around me and guides me back to his apartment. I'm so tired I just let him. He walks me upstairs to his bed and I lay down "But we're not together anymore where are you gonna sleep?"

"Siblings remember?" He says lying down next to me. "Chloe, I really didn't mean to upset you. I swear!"

"Who?" I ask

"Sel..."

"I knew it! I see how you look at her!" I start crying again!

"Shhh come on, please babe don't be mad!" He says wiping my tears away. "I love you too!"

"And I love you, but... I don't want us to end!"

"I know and it won't, just not in the same way as it has, yeah?"

"Okay" I say shutting my eyes

"Now get some rest!"

*The next morning*

I woke up first, changed and left him asleep. I called a taxi to get to school. After first period I had gotten 17 calls, 3 voice mails and 28 texts... none from him. They were all from newspapers and magazines trying to get the scoop! No one knew it was really me though! I go all Hannah Montana style and wear a wig so I'm not chased by paps, but somehow they still got my number.

"You okay?" Jade asks me, it was the first time I'd seen her all day!

"Yeah, I guess. Wait how do you know?!"

"Justin wanted me to talk to you, don't worry the paps don't know for sure yet!"

"Good, but why didn't he call me?"

"He figured he'd hurt you enough!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Nothing, nothing! Don't worry. He just saw how much he'd hurt you, he was scared what you'd do!"

"I'm not suicidal!"

"I know! You must have given him quite the fright though!"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway lets stop talking about him. I hear you got a date tonight! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Jade! It's not a date."

"Yeah, whatever. Who?"

"Beck"

"BECK?!" She screams!


	5. Truth comes out

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters mentioned! (apart from Chloe)**

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V**

"Yeah?" A familiar voice questions, coming round the corner.

I clear my throat and carry on... "I hear you and Chloe are 'Hanging Out' tonight"

"Yeah? Why can't you make it?" He addresses Chloe

"No, no! Jade, he's just helping me with my locker, whats wrong with that?"

"Nothing! Beck, can I talk to you for a minute... THANKS!" I say shoving him into the janitor's closet.

"Are you trying to make her suspicious? I swear you didn't want her to know?"

"Then why are you asking her out? You do know she's JUST split up with her boyfriend and trust me that didn't go down well!"

"And how was I supposed to know? Besides WE'RE JUST PAINTING A LOCKER DOOR!"

"Yeah, course you are! Straight after making out for half an hour!"

"JADE IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He shouts before walking out on me!

**Chloe's P.O.V**

"Hello?" I hear from my phone

"Hey, it's me"

"Yeah... I know! Are you okay? Look I'm really sorry and you really scare-"

"I know and I'M sorry. I'm sorry for scaring you so much and being such a jerk! Ya' know you're right! We're more of sibling material and if you love someone else then... You go for it!"

"Thanks, and you weren't a jerk, you've every right to be upset!" I smile, tryinng to hold back the tears.

"So we'll be the exact same, do the exact same, just a little less close?"

"Yeah and trust me when I say I'll do drop ANYTHING for you. If I'm on a date, getting married, hehe ANYTHING! Just gimme a call yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Bye"

"Bye!" I spy Cat as he hangs up, "CAT!"

"Hmm? Oh HEY!"

"What's up with Beck and Jade?"

"Oh well they never really been that good friends since they broke up last month, bu-"

"They were together?!" I was shocked! What did she mean?

"Yeah... Didn't you know?"

"NO!" I say before running off to find them.

"Bye..." I hear her call after me.


	6. What was that?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters mentioned! (apart from Chloe)**

* * *

**Jade's P.O.V**

"So what is it like then?" I start again getting really annoyed now

"Jade, we are JUST friends at the moment and-"

"WHAT? So you intend to date her when she's fallen for your hair? Oh my god!"

"NO! I mean I'm not making any promises for what we are. Tonight we're only painting her locker and getting some pizza and if you see that as a date then you're wrong"

"You two dated?!" Chloe stormed in just as I was about to scream just a little more.

**Chloe's P.O.V**

I saw them go into the janitor's closet so barged in shouting "You two dated?!" They both looked at each other and sighed, Beck ran his fingers through his hair as he did so.

"Now look what you've done!" Jade said as she walked out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I start on Beck

"Why does it concern you?"

"Cos she's my COUSIN, family! I should know these things!"

"So you should be talking to her, not me" He says trying to get out of this

"Hey, you're both in it, now why didn't you tell me?"

"Jade thought it'd be best if we didn't okay? You weren't here so you had no reason to know"

"So you'd just think I wouldn't know something was up?" I ask

"Well yeah but... I don't know okay I'm sorry!" Beck replied "Hey are we still on for tonight?"

"I dunno"

"Why dunno?" He has a look of real sadness in his eyes

"I dunno if I can trust you, I dunno if I can get over my ex, I dunno if I can deal with all the-" I get cut off as Beck pushes his lips against mine! I pulled back immediately, he's gone bright red and was really flustered

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that" He said pushing me out of the way so he could leave. I didn't try to stop him, I just stood there astonished


End file.
